Militat Omnis Amans
by Exoducy
Summary: Integra is about to bloom. Alucard shows patience. Fans hold their breaths. Title translation: "Every lover is engaged in warfare." ONESHOT


**HI~  
**Hellsing is awesome. The manga, the anime, and when I see it, prolly I'll love the OVA's too.  
This started out as an AlucardxSeras with a completely different set and mood, but then I realized whose character my subconscious truly wanted to pair Alucard with. Without doubt, Integra. Oh well, they are bound to be together imo (isn't it canon, really, come on?), so I made changes and here you have the result.  
**Enjoy the romance between the awesome and original characters of Kouta Hirano!**

**

* * *

**-

-

-

-

-

I was created to invade, conquer to. To be with you.  
Slowly, the smoke is moving around your face. Their patterns will not uncover what I presently want the most, but they complement every feature you have; smooth curls around a sharp nose, bland shapes around these stern bones. Though I've haunted damsels, grating them distress; the way you smoke it makes me want to set everything on fire and turn purposes and duties into ash right now. I'm breathing deeply, which I rarely have to do.

You stand on the other side of the desk while the sun buries itself among the hills. I imagine how its golden light colours the valley of your chest. I try to hear some song the cigar should chant, resting contentedly between your lips, but my concentration hums with unsaid words.  
I am already burning but you, Integra, are still quiet. You were the one to summon me here five minutes ago for an unconfirmed reason and this is the way I found you, back against the desk.

It is no longer anticipation that hinders me, shaping me into a statue standing on this spot. Patience is restraining me, provocative like feathers tickling my skin; for a while I have sensed the shift in you without having to enter your mind. It's in the air.  
You have not changed, and also I have remained true ever since the day you awakened me. Like the smoke trailing their innumerable paths, changing constantly, you have finally arrived to the port of your heart. Do you feel the same I felt, arriving in London? Have you been searching inside yourself? Is something haunting your spine, all the way up to your head, until you flinch and make a turnaround, as both hunter and pray?  
Try as you might, you will never be the woman I lost. Yet you are the harbour of my very last delivery, for I am the old, fatigued, used ship longing to rest within you.  
Was this bound to happen? Yes, it was. Maybe I am guilty of leading you there. A verdict is all that's left to elicit.

"Alucard."

Every vocalized letter invades my body until it reaches the ends of my hair. Instinctively my blood wants to extract black ends on my head and wrap them around your waist, to conquer, but I stop myself. I don't want to take, I want to receive. There is no answer yet and you have not finished smoking. Do you know that after you turned nicotine-addicted, I began matching the movements of my extensions to the way those grey swirls?

Gazing out on the calm lands you protect, your inner state is all but tranquil. It is in war. The way you truly have kept yourself my master these years; it has at last caught up to you, hasn't it? The final battle will be with yourself, truth and denial is raging through your mind and I wait for one of them to reach the finish line.  
My flags are already consumed by fire and the white one is yours to lift. There is no need for me to plan my victory as I gladly will lose myself on your territories.

"Are you still here?"  
"Yes, master," I reply.

When you were a girl responsibility and authority was but a uniform, until you dressed in your current clothes. Yet growing into the body of a woman changed everything, and naturally, you imprisoned one of my flaws. The process in which you became the fulfilled person and soul, now putting down the finished stump into he ashtray, lashed the rest of my weaknesses.  
Coming here, I hope to bring it back. I hope to take you with me. Turmoils of your Hellsing duty are almost over and you wonder what lies ahead. Maybe you see it, probably it makes you afraid of being alone. Aging, killing the few remaining monsters, dying.  
Integra, don't deny yourself in my prescence, I do not intend to abandon you.

"Read my mind already."  
"I don't want to," I say, seeing as until you give weakness for weakness I will not force myself upon you. During our time together you've had chances to express yourself. Instead your manners communicated with me; making me aware from inside the prison of our heads. Fact is, you needed me as much as I desired you. The effect my implying jokes had betrayed you, leaving emotional rejection the only missions you ever failed.  
Enthralled by anticipation, I let you stay oblivious as to how you mastered me. There you have my personal, human reason to serve you, Integra. While your failures caused this silent war with yourself, patience whispered to me louder and louder that it was only a matter of time.

Outside a bird breaks the silence and I wish for you to come closer. Soundwaves set the particles of dust into shivers in the light from the window, and I muse at the fantasy of you being a white demon, your blonde hair a halo sprawled around you, blending with the silky fabric inside my coffin. By now, you should know what kind of evil you nourish and particularly why it decides everything today.  
Tonight could be the night I ask you to make my existence undone, or it could be the dawn of your eternal life.

"I admit myself guilty of loving you. Dismissed."

* * *

Alucard is embracing her no sooner than her lips have moved. She leans her head back on his shoulder hesitatingly. At first; but his warmth is greater and more hypnotizing than she has imagined and constantly forbidden herself to sink into, even in dreamy visualizations, those she will never tell anyone about.  
A womanly fragrance rises, only for him to taste it emanates from her neck tempts him to bury his aching teeth at once, then the jaws, then lay down his head on her shoulder and lastly his entire being into her. The promise he made to himself is slowly consuming his sanity; as soon as possible he wants to get on with the rest and everything beyond, the world's eternal hours, windy hills, killing, gentle voices and countless nights with full moons, and then victory which will be _theirs_.  
He distracts the feral craving by taking time to unbutton her delicately, and when the hint of a shiver ripples through her as if she's freezing in the warm evening sun, the nature of her contrasting breakability overtakes him. He has waited too long for her to burst in his arms, so that he can reach the silk within the shell of stone.  
He claims a violent kiss and everything resettles into the woman leaning meekly on his chest. The world and time narrows as lust is dragging his unhuman teeth over her rosy flesh, her mouth parts willingly. She admits herself hungry; her weapons drop down in the gap closing between them; first her fingers, then her hand reaches out. At last he gains her loss. Desperately, they exchange each other's completion. He takes a last glance at her unbitten neck. Before him lies the longest second of his existense so far.  
And then they are perfectly free.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**AFTERNOTE:** Sometimes it feels as if this could be part of a very long and complicated, emotionally epic story (should I go try make it into one? I really suck at plots). On the other hand; the whole manga of Hellsing is already that and much more. That is the reason why I typed this out fast with a blazing speed, in a surge of inspiration, and afterwards realized there's not much more to be done. It felt complete.  
Don't you worship the particular moment in which Alucards dubs her "countess", in the middle of the blood-drenched streets of London? I love it. I simply love it endlessly. I'd say it's proof. :3


End file.
